small exchange, and just weirdnesss
by LiechLand
Summary: this was orginally A project for english class, we had to amke an historical fiction. i thought 'why not make children of the leaders for WW2 fight with eachother.Then i thought, hetalia.some characters are not themselves.They dont have their real names.


A Moment in World War Two, Miniature Allies and Axis

Gabi Martinez

January 2, 2012

English

Historical Fiction Piece

BIANCA: I walked out in the early morning, the sun was about to rise. I hurried to my normal spot, which was an outcropping; I put my legs over the edge and enjoyed the quietness of the moving Po River. The sun came up with brilliant mixtures of pinks and oranges, a blood red color joined the other mixtures, over taking them. I leaned back on the rock. "What a coincidence." I whispered. "A bloody sky for a bloody life." I put my hands behind my head. The date was 1945 and we were in the middle of World War Two. I was fourteen years old and the daughter of Benito Mussolini. He was the leader for Italy in the war, for the Axis Powers. Italy was a very beautiful country at sunrise, at _almost_ any time, really. So many deaths have been the aftermath of this war so far. I say goodbye to my family, friend's family, and total strangers. I reached into my sleeve to pull out the stolen war journal I stole from my father. I flipped through the filled pages; my father was a mean man. He would total blow up if he knew I stole this. I sighed, "All around me people go but never come back… unless in boxes." I gritted out. "Bianca!" my mother yelled from the yard. She's almost as bad as my father but she is way more uptight. I stuck the journal up my shirt and headed off to meet my mother. My mother waited in an apron, a spoon in hand. "Where have you been? Are your chores done? I thought not!" She yelled, chastising. She hit me with the wooden spoon in her hand and I fell over. I rubbed my red check, got up and sprinted inside. In my room I found my ready bag of supplies, and then ran back outsides. Before I took off, I turned towards the woman who's my mother. "I was watching the sun rise, mother." I said in a despising voice then took off. I had just disrespected and annoyed my _mother_ to the limit. She screamed behind me in the upmost rage… Soon guessing it was about 6 A.M., I couldn't see the Po River or much anything else. I sat down on the ground, took a swig from my flask and smiled.

JOHN: "Guys get it in order!" I commanded at my small group of sixteen year olds. A group of boys and one girl lined up in front of me. They wore their nations, soldier's uniforms. The only girl was Maple, daughter of William King, who was a Canadian, out for blood. She could fight and wasn't ugly, another reason we keep her around. Ivan was the son of Joseph Stalin, a Russian who was tall, fair in skin and eyes. He was silent but deadly. Hao-cun, son of Chang Kai-shek, was Chinese and a very good chef. He had long brown hair and tan skin, his eyes showed boredom. Adler, son of Winston Churchill, from the UK, had choppy blonde hair and green eyes that were wandering. The French boy, Frances, son of Charles De Gaulle. He had wavy shoulder length blonde hair, and he kept glancing at Maple. I am John, son of Harry Truman; I am from the United States of America. I had messy light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Maple wore a tan suit, and she pushed her long ashy blonde hair out of her face. "So we're in a deserted part of Italy, and our mission is to capture the daughter of Mussolini?" she asked trying to comprehend the idea. I nodded. "Then maybe our parents will acknowledge us!" I yelled at them, that was the true mission. The Russian nodded agreeing with the group. "We've already captured to boys, one for Japan, and one for Germany. This is the last stop! Let's go!" I was responded with and eager "yes" from the group, the Russian nodded again. We marched into the Appennino Mountain range.

BIANCA: I lay down on the rocky dirt, staring at the morning sky. Why I ran away? I don't know, I guess I was tired of being mistreated. I thought this over, trying making sense of my feelings, when my eyes widened almost instantaneously. I sat into a sitting position, the journal! I have my dad's journal! I chuckled; watch him have a tantrum like a three year old. I leaned back down, put my hands behind my head and crossed my legs. I would return, maybe. I pulled a switchblade from my tall leather boots. Also an item I stole from my father. I picked up a stray branch and started to carve into its smooth surface. It ended up happening to be a person, I heard a bird and accidently chopped it in half. I grimaced and threw it away from me. I felt like I was being constricted, my tight long-sleeved shirt that I am required to wear was very uncomfortable. I glanced at the knife and then an idea formed in my head. I don't like it so why keep it? I grabbed my knife and proceeded to chop off my sleeves so my shirt turned into a tank top. I also chopped off the frilly lace on the front. I smiled to the sky and laughed. I wouldn't let my parents bully me ever again. I threw the extra fabric on the ground, still happy with myself. I heard a branch crack and swiveled my head towards the sound and held my blade out in front of me. …

JOHN: We stood behind a large area of piled up rocks, we were watching the Mussolini girl chop up her shirt. Then Frances stepped on and old dry branch! This caused the girl to suspect us! She had turned towards us, but wasn't able to see us, under the circumstances. "Shut up!" I whispered fiercely, mainly towards Frances. "Guys go to plan B, on my cue Ivan capture her. Frances will be the distraction." Before he could object I continued. "Because you messed up our first plan! Be friendly and nice. Now work out the rest with Ivan." I growled. I started to get a better look at this Italian. She looked fierce but muddled, she was also intimidating, but she was only fourteen.

BIANCA: I heard the unnatural crunch of branch, but couldn't see the culprit. I was confused; few animals come out in daylight here. I clenched my hand around the blade, expecting anything. That's when a boy around my age, model type looking, stepped out of nowhere. He walked closer, blanked faced. "Who are you?" I demanded. "I am prepared to kill you if necessary!" I warned fiercely, I saw the boy flinch only because of his shoulder length blonde hair. He took a step closer, and I contorted my face to look bloodthirsty. "I am Frances De Gaulle, and how might you be?" he replied kindly in a thick French accent. It was my turn to step back. Had he just introduced himself? "Are you mentally ill?" I responded coolly. He came closer. "You're quite pretty. I like long hair brunettes." He stepped closer. I stepped back. "Well… you're not!" I stammered being totally muddled. He just smiled at me. "Thanks for your time. It has been lovely. See you at the camp." He said charmingly. "WHAT?" I screamed. Before I could even run at him, large hands picked me up and covered my mouth. I couldn't free myself from his grasp. Four other kids come out from nowhere to join the party. A taller boy in the middle, ascended closer. "She's feistier than we originally thought. You can let her go, Ivan." The boy finished with a yawn. He looked totally bored. As he said it the guy holding me dropped me and I fell to the ground hard. I quickly regained my posture and still had my knife. I gripped it and pointed it at the boy who was obviously the leader. The boy who restrained me joined the group giving me a look; you would give a dying dog, merciless. I gulped and screamed, "who are you?" the small group smiled at me. "We are part of the Allies, you are part of the Axis, and so we are enemies,to put it bluntly. Also you're important and we are too. That's all we are. Now you're coming with us. Got it?" he said as for sure as you could get. His stare made me wary. I knew I couldn't take on them all. I shifted my feet and took off away from them, I might make it. I was quite fast. The boy laughed coolly. "Maple, go get her." He commanded. Maple rolled her eyes and sprinted after me. She caught up quickly, and grabbed my arm, in a certain way, making me fall. She dragged me back and every time I resisted, she twisted my arm the wrong way. When we reached the group, the Maple girl made me stand. She then stood behind me for precaution, but I knew I wasn't going to escape. "What's with these freaks?" I thought in my head over and over. "Plus they are all older than me; I was totally out of luck. That's when I smelled ether, a knock out gas." That was my last thought then I passed out, the world faded to darkness. I couldn't move. …

JOHN: "Gosh, it took quite a bit of ether to get her out!"Adler had made the inference. "She must be a fighter." The British boy concluded. Ivan was carrying her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "She's very light." Ivan concluded in his thick Russian accent. Everyone turned to face him. He hardly ever talks! But it must be true. The girl was very skinny. Hard times from the war must be everywhere.

AKIHIKO: My hands ached, my throat was dehydrated, actually my whole body already felt dead. Like, somehow my body died and I had a brain to live through the torture of my body decomposing. I glanced around hazily, still no one had returned to the camp yet. I have been hoping that they had not succeeded in kidnapping the Italian girl. She did not have a chance. I am Akihiko Hirohito, son of Emperor Hirohito, from Japan. I am sixteen, but I was captured in my sleep. I shook my head at my thoughtlessness in sleeping outside. I was in Germany at the time, my dad had a meeting. The German boy stirred beside me. He must have put up a fight because dried blood and green, black, and purple bruises covered his muscled body and swollen face. For the time I have been awake here he hasn't. His eyes fluttered, from what I knew he was Adolf Hitler's nephew from Hitler's only surviving sister, Paula. I pulled on the chain, which was attached to my ankle, as far as I could manage in my zombie like state. I could barely manage to shake him awake. The boy's eyes flipped open, and he jolted up into a sitting position. His muscles that showed tightened. "Stop, you were captured so was I. we are in their camp." I said swiftly filling him in. The German boy relaxed. "I'm Rab." He said simply. His eyebrows furrowed in confused thought. "We were captured by a small group of Allies children, who are relatives of leaders. Like us." He crossed his arms, distraught. I nodded agreeing on his statement. Which means, in the order of things, little Mussolini's girl is next. Hasn't she just turned fourteen?" he hypothesized. This time nodded grimly and Rab frowned, angered. "She won't have a fighting chance, even with a weapon." He growled. I had just silently agreed when we turned to heard happy voices parading back into camp. I slammed back into the wall I started in, and Rab pretended to be passed out. Ivan, the Russian boy, appeared before us and laid down Bianca. I tried to hold my breath. She looked rattled, but her sleeves were cut off. "Weird" I muttered under my breath once Ivan had left. My eyes started to close, with lack of energy I fell asleep.

JOHN: I smiled; most of our mission was completed. Soon the rest of the mission would be accomplished. Now my team was going to celebrate. "Guys" maple sneered at me. "…And lady, we've finished the main part of our mission. We will all be in the history books soon." My team smiled. "Now let's make a feast for celebration!" I concluded. The small but successful group cheered, and went off to do their tasks. Next sunrise would bring Knowledge, maybe the knowledge to get recognized by our _amazing_ parents. And once again I smiled.

BIANCA: I awoke with a shake, I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't allow it. I saw two boys staring down at me, I knew them, tough. I had met them three years ago, and their parents, with the addition of Rab's uncle. Adolf Hitler was a scary man, but powerful man. The boys sighed seeing that I was okay, enough. "Where are we?" I asked and somehow I had managed to sit up against a wall. We couldn't have left Italy, I thought. I noticed a metal chain attached to my leg and a wall. I sneered, and then Rab replied, "We are at their camp, and they are all related to big leaders for the Allies, like us. Plus, they are strong and we do not have any idea of their real plan for us." He said bluntly. I sighed. I ached allover and was tired for sleep that was not knock out gas induced. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me if anything _interesting_ happens." Before they could object I closed my eyes and fell asleep totally forgetting about my father's journal.

JOHN: It was sunrise, and time for questioning. "Okay people, part two of our plan will now commence." We all smiled and headed towards their cell. When we got there, the pitiful look of our captives, asleep and dirty was amusing. Ivan grabbed the German, Maple grabbed the girl, and Hao-cun grabbed the Japanese. We took them outside and tied them to chairs. Maple woke them up by slapping them across their faces. The rest of us stepped backwards away from her. "Okay…let's get started." I stared at them, Rab looked bored, and Akihiko stared off, his face blank and little Bianca suddenly gulped. I zoomed in on her. I leaned down so I was in her face. "Something wrong, Bianca?" he said casually. Her eyes widened. She looked distraught, and was very irritated. She looked at me. "No and what do you want?" she seethed. Her mood changed very rapidly, I adjusted and smiled. "Well, is there something you want to show me? You look very secretive, are you hiding something?" he said coolly, like a brother who knows you took something of his. Bianca looked away quickly, this confirmed it, and she was hiding something. …

BIANCA: I racked my brain for excuses, and lies. Nothing, I found nothing. Rab and Akihiko stared at me in misunderstanding. They do not know and it's my fault. My face was stinging; Maple slapped it again, hard. "Why you…" Though I couldn't finish she grabbed at the journal in my shirt. She pulled it out and smiled. "Look John, a journal." She opened it, her mouth opened in astonishment. "John, it's her Dad's." she tossed it to him and I frowned. John flipped through it and nodded. "Yep, now let's obtain some more info." He cracked his knuckles and stepped forward. The others followed his lead.

…

At the end of the interrogation, we all lay on the ground unable to move. We were still alive but there were absolutely injuries to the utmost limit. In a way we were already dead in out captors' eyes. We were all at the brink of death, we were starving, thirsty, and we all had cuts, bumps, black eyes, and broken bones. Rab got it worst; he had a broken arm, leg, and fingers. Akihiko had guessed, well enough. He was as well cut from knives and swords. I think I got off lightest or equal to Akihiko. We were both bleeding pretty roughly and I had a broken hand and fingers. Akihiko had a broken arm and a few fingers, though he was bleeding less. When I had finally been able to speak it had been about five days, I think. "Akihiko, are u conscious?" I asked hopefully. "Rab?" I stammered again. I heard some coughing, Akihiko was up. "Yes, are you okay, Bianca?" he asked kindly to me. Even though I couldn't move, I replied a "Yes" I studied Rab. I couldn't see his breathing. "Akihiko, I don't think Rab is breathing." I said slowly, trying not to cry. Akihiko sighed.

JOHN: I smiled in the tent I sat in. We got important information about the Axis from those three. Maple rushed into it, disturbing my moment. "John." She said overjoyed. I turned to her slowly and aggravated. "What, Maple?" I said annoyed. She smiled at me looking like she was a little kid who was just given candy. "Guess!" she said happily, almost jumping for joy. "Maple tell me!" I said almost tipping over the edge. "We won! Allies won the war! Germany surrendered! Adolf Hitler went missing!" she said quickly. My lips came up to form a smile of relief. "Finally." I breathed out happily. "Let's go tell the little Axis's." maple nodded and went outside; she accompanied me to the injured kids on the ground. We caused heaps of damage on them; Maple and Ivan are natural born killers. I shook my head, shutting the thought away. I smiled evilly at the kids lying on the ground, panting. "Good news." I paused. "Wait, not for you." Bianca on the ground frowned right at me, how pitiful she looked. "Allies won the war. We are done here, so bye." I walked away to leave Italy with my group. I met up with my group; we all smiled and packed up…

BIANCA: Tears came to my eyes, it was confirmed, Rab was dead and Axis had lost the war. In addition, we were left to die on the ground, alone. I looked at Akihiko, he looked sad also. I closed my eyes, waiting for relief.

BIBLIOGRAPHY:

Information about World War 2. _Woodlands Junior School, Tonbridge, Kent UK. _Web. 02 Jan. 2012.

..

Our Baby Names. 13 Dec. 2011. .

History Learning Site. 13 Dec. 2011. .

Tripod. 12 Dec. 2011. .com

Google. 02 Jan. 2012. .com

Marquise. 15 Dec. 2011. .

Spartacus. 15 Dec. 2011. ..

Japanese Boy Names. 02 Jan. 2012.

http:/www./male_japanese_


End file.
